Te lo prometo
by Seuls
Summary: Nezumi nunca antes sintió algo así, una promesa que significó mucho para él.


**Te lo prometo**

Shion se detenía cada cierto tiempo para leer uno que otro libro que le llamaba la atención. Ordenar la estantería no era tan aburrido como se podría pensar, pero sí difícil. Encontraba libro de todo tipo, se entretenía leyéndolos, pero había tantos que era complicado ordenarlos.

Nezumi le había dicho que tenía que expandir su vocabulario y qué mejor manera que leyendo clásicos. Cogió un libro cuyo título le llamó la atención, se sentó entre los libros y empezó a leer, no sabe por cuánto tiempo. De repente escuchó un ruido por las escaleras.

"Nezumi ya llegó" susurró, mirando la puerta "¿cuánto tiempo estuve leyendo?"

Se levantó pensando en que todavía no había hecho la cena _Nezumi_ _se va a molestar…_Pero se tropezó con los libros que todavía no había ordenado toda una montaña de libros le cayó encima.

Nezumi bajó las escaleras y entró al pequeño cuarto, se quitó el saco y la chalina, y los puso encima del sillón. Creyó haber escuchado un ruido como de algo cayéndose…Vio que había muchos libros tirados por el piso "y Shion había dicho que los ordenaría en una semana, bff" bufó. _Qué raro…no huelo la cena_, pensó. A estas horas Shion ya la tendría lista. "¿Shion?". No hubo respuesta.

Por su parte, Shion -debajo de la montaña de libros- estaba pensando en cómo salir. _¡Estoy aquí! _Un libro se había quedado en su boca impidiéndole hablar y el resto de libros no lo dejaban moverse. _¡Nezumi estoy aquí!_

"¿Shion?" Nezumi repitió, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ni debajo de la cama o de la mesa ni escondido detrás del sofá; en ninguna parte. _Quizá se fue donde Inukashi…_Se volvió a poner el saco y la chalina, y salió.

Shion trataba de moverse, pero sin éxito alguno. _A donde se habrá ido Nezumi…_En el fondo, Shion se sentía feliz porque Nezumi lo estaba buscando, esa forma de decir su nombre, como preocupado, le gustaba…o ¿le gustaba él? _Tzk, que tonterías estoy pensando…_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y se quedó dormido. Nezumi volvió después de un rato, haciendo bulla al pasar. "En dónde se ha metido ese niño" suspiró, "no es como que este lugar fuese enorme como para perderse". Se tiró a la cama y miró el techo. Lo había buscado por todas partes e Inukashi no lo había visto en todo el día. ¿_Será que decidió irse? _No, no lo creía…o más bien, no quería creerlo. ¿No era Shion el que siempre estaba detrás de él, preguntándole sobre él y diciéndole lo mucho que quería permanecer a su lado?, entonces ¿por qué? "¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo?" gimió, tapándose los ojos, "¿no me lo habías prometido?, con esos ojos rojos tuyos '_siempre estaré a tu lado, Nezumi…_'"

Nezumi ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no había donde buscar…pero, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?, ¿no era Shion una carga?, ¿no se metía siempre en problemas y luego él, Nezumi, siempre tenía que ir a salvarlo?, ¿no era, pues, una carga? "Pero es mi carga…" susurró.

Shion se despertó y escuchó unos sollozos _Nezumi…_ ya había regresado, pero ¿por qué lloraba?, ¿quizá se había hecho daño? No, él nunca lloraría por algo así aún en el peor de los casos. Entonces ¿por qué? _¿Será que llora por mí?_ Como que eso fuera posible. Pero sea lo que fuese no quería escucharlo llorar. Trató de moverse de nuevo, soltando algunos gemidos al hacerse doler.

Nezumi escuchó un ruido y se sentó en la cama, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y bañadas en lágrimas. Volvió a oír el mismo ruido, parecía ser un quejido. Venía de la montaña de libros que estaban tirados en el piso. Se acercó y empezó a removerlos conteniendo la respiración. Escuchó otro gemido "¡Shion!" Aventó todos los libros rápidamente y allí -tirado entre ellos- estaba Shion tosiendo después de haberse quitado el libro de la boca.

Shion levantó la vista y vio a Nezumi con los ojos llorosos, mirándolo. "¡Nezumi, oh, Nezumi!" sollozó, y se lanzó hacia él. Se colgó de su cuello y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Nezumi se sorprendió un poco, pero le devolvió el beso, abrazándolo por la cintura. Lo cargó y lo llevó a la cama; y se echó encima de él, sin romper el beso.

Shion sintió el alivio de Nezumi en sus labios, como toda su preocupación se iba alejando. Sí, le gustaba, le gustaba sentir a Nezumi contra él. Esos suaves, pero firmes labios contra los suyos era algo que siempre había querido sentir.

Nezumi sentía la felicidad de Shion, y como sus manos se enredaban en su cabello. Nunca bajaba su guardia con nadie, pero Shion siempre fue una excepción. Sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, la calidez que emanaba por todo tu cuerpo.

Nezumi rompió el beso y ambos respiraron con dificultad. "No…me vuelvas…a hacer…eso" susurró Nezumi en la oreja de Shion, _quédate a mi lado_. El aludido sabía que hablaba enserio. "Te lo prometo…" susurró. Lo besó suavemente y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello. Nezumi se acomodó en el pecho de Shion cerrando los ojos lentamente. Ninguno quería que ese momento terminase.


End file.
